Double-hung windows with sliding sashes are commonly used in residential homes. The size of the window sashes are often large enough that the windows are difficult to open for children and people who have less strength or arthritis. Although the sliding sashes are sometimes counterbalanced with a system of pulleys and weights or springs located within the window frame to allow easier opening, there is still sometimes great resistance to opening due to warpage, paint build-up, etc. Even if a window is operating properly, no provisions are provided to allow an arthritic person with impaired dexterity to grasp the window.
In situations where it is imperative that a double-hung sliding sash window be opened by a child or a person with less strength or arthritis, such as during a house fire, an easy means for opening the window is required. One prior art system provided a pulley mounted above the lower sliding sash and a cord threaded through the pulley attached to the lower sliding sash at one end and having a handle on a second end. The user was required to grasp the handle end and pull down in order to raise the lower sliding sash.
Another prior art device for raising and lowering window sashes includes two cords attached to upper and lower window sashes in a double-hung window by a series of pulleys. A user could pull on the first cord to move both sashes into an open position, and pull on the second cord to move both sashes into a closed position.
The known prior art devices all require a user to grasp a cord and pull on it in order to open the sliding sash of a double-hung window. However, an arthritic or elderly person may lack the strength and dexterity to grasp a cord, and children often do not have enough hand and arm strength to pull on a cord to open a heavy window.
The present invention is a result of observation of the disadvantages inherent in the above-discussed window-raising devices, and the present inventor's recognition of the need for a window-raising device which can be easily operated by children, arthritic or elderly persons. The present invention overcomes the above-described disadvantages by providing a foot-operated, window-raising device for a window having a sliding sash. Generally, a person's leg strength is much greater than their arm strength. Additionally, applying a force through a foot operated device allows a person to utilize their body weight This allows children, arthritic or elderly persons to open a window more easily by taking advantage of their greater leg strength and the ability to apply their body weight through a foot-operated, window-raising device.